Subterranean drilling and production of minerals and fluids may produce substantial quantities of debris within wellbores. For example, small particles of minerals, sometimes called “fines,” can accumulate and disrupt the process of extracting minerals and other resources from the wellbores. Furthermore, solids may be present within a wellbore, which may at least partially restrict the flow of minerals and other resources within the wellbore. As a result of the buildup of fines within wellbores and the potential for solids to at least partially restrict the flow of minerals and other resources within a wellbore, techniques are need to remove fines from the wellbores and move solids within the wellbores to at least partially eliminate any flow restrictions in the wellbore.